


It'll be enough

by DegrassiFanatic



Series: Character Study [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur-centric, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Era, Character Study, Court Sorcerer Merlin, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mock wedding, Post-Magic Reveal, Trust Issues, Weddings, implied gwen/morgana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: “Do you Arthur wish to profess and proclaim vows?”“Merlin, you have been the best thing to have ever happened to me. I’d throw my entire kingdom away, if it meant you’d always be with me. One day, Merlin we will break each other's’ heart but, even after that I’ll still love you.”Morgana motions for Hunith to pass her the vines, “Tie these vines upon each other. Like this vine your love should be strong and resistant but, it should also grow.”Merlin tied the vine to Arthur’s left hand, as Arthur did to Merlin.----------------------------WOO MOCK WEDDING





	It'll be enough

**Author's Note:**

> WOO MOCK WEDDING IN EALDOR. Also if you want to request something more info at the end.

There are certain moments in a man’s life when he needs a maternal figure. When a man, just needs to become a boy again.

 

Arthur never got that right. He never had a mother, any aunts, both his grandmothers had died before his birth. He never needed them before because he always had Morgana to help him out. She had always brought the sort of feeling that was close enough to motherly love that it could rival between Hunith and Merlin.

 

But now, now she looks at him as if he’s a stranger and he knows that he looks at her like a stranger as well. That was the cost of Uther’s hatred for magic and Morgana’s bitterness. It was in moments like these when Arthur would wish upon each and every star, that Uther was a more kinder king. Uther was supposed to protect the people of Camelot but, he had only protected his want and need for control. He was supposed to protect Arthur and Morgana but, all he had done was cast them aside until they were needed. The cost of his lust for control, was what destroyed lives.

 

It had destroyed Arthur and Morgana’s relationship, they had become patriot and traitor in war. It had thrown out Arthur and Merlin’s honesty. It had killed Gwen’s father, who was an innocent and good man. It had killed many innocent and good people.

 

When he had repealed the ban on magic, Morgana had surrendered and wanted peace. She had come to the citadel with her own hands clamped in cold iron shackles by herself, and asked for forgiveness and punishment.

 

* * *

 

 

_When he had heard news of Morgana’s arrival, he made sure that no one, not even Merlin or Gwen, would heed witness to what was going to happen._

 

_Arthur entered the room, with his sword on his hip, always ready for an attack. He had not expected Morgana with her hands bound, along with her magic. She was kneeling in front of him, with tears already streaming._

 

_“Morgana what are you doing? You know I can have you killed right now.”_

 

_“I deserve far worse.” she paused, “Arthur, I know I have destroyed our trust but understand. I am giving myself up under the laws of Camelot. You can kill me or torture me, or do what you want.”_

 

_There was a heavy silence placed between the two that was broken by Arthur, “Camelot does not believe in torture, not anymore.”_

 

* * *

 

For the first time since Morgana’s anger had seeped through, he saw the real Morgana again. The same Morgana who had took him to Gaius when he had accidently cut his palm on a sword, the same Morgana he would comfort by sneaking into her room when the were children and, the same Morgana who forgave him for every mistake he ever made.

 

So, he tried to do the same.

 

He officially pardoned Morgana and had her take a seat on his council, right next to Gwen and Merlin. Arthur had gone against all his advisors and council members’ opinions, excluding Gwen and Merlin. She had been given the position of advisor to the Court Sorcerer.

 

Ever since the repeal on magic, he had made Merlin the Court Sorcerer, dealing with all issues regarding magic. Gwen had been given the position of advisor on both his regular council and war council.

 

He needed people he could trust in his time of need but, he’s not sure if he can ever trust Morgana again. No matter how much Arthur wanted to believe things between them had not changed, he knew that they had. For better and worse.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two months since Arthur had pardoned Morgana. He needed time away from all his kingly duties so, he had cancelled this evening’s council meeting.

 

When he had opened the door, he had expected to see Merlin’s presence but, instead he was greeted by Morgana.

 

She was sitting on Arthur’s dining table and had legs swinging. It had been such a familiar pose,  heart achingly so. It reminded him when Arthur was just a prince, when Morgana was a ward, and when Gwen and Merlin were just wee servants.

 

Now look at them, they’ve seen wars, brought down kingdoms and animals alike, they’ve loved and lost. They’ve grown older and wiser, some might say. But, Arthur will always reply that they’ve just grown tired of conflict.

 

“Morgana, what are you doing here? Is there a problem with something magic related?” he had quickly become anxious, however his worries were soothed by Morgana’s words.

 

“Relax Arthur. Merlin and Gwen are working on something magic related for the lower land villages. He knew you were upset and he didn’t want you to be alone.” she had begun, “You picked good people for your council, except for Gwaine. He’s only ever involved with something tavern related.”

 

This resulted in a chuckle from Arthur, “Yes, well, I tried to appoint people I could trust.”

 

After a moment’s pause, she had spoken again, “Arthur, do you trust me?”

 

No matter how much Morgana has hurt Arthur, physically and emotionally, he cannot lie to her. She has been poisoned by so many lies. He has forgiven her but, he cannot trust her. Trust is something that is fragile, it takes long to build and it’s quick to break.

 

“I don’t.”

 

“It’s okay.” but they both knew, that it was not okay, “Arthur, you don’t have to trust me anymore. Nor do you have to love me. I want you to understand this, I will always love you, no amount of clouded judgement, anger, or ill centric magic will ever stop that. You are my brother and my king. I had lost my way and I’m sorry that I couldn’t come back quicker.”

 

“One day Morgana. I will trust you again. You have done more than enough to redeem yourself, all you can do is have patience for now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later and he still can’t the conversation out of his head. Everyday he thinks to himself, how can he trust Morgana again.

 

It’s Merlin who takes notice and action.

 

Arthur likes to think that he is a morning person. Merlin likes to prove him wrong. Even with his position as court sorcerer, he still likes to pretend he’s Arthur’s manservant.

 

As he pulls back the curtains, the king stirs around, clearly awake but not ready to go.

 

“Merlin, what are you doing? Don’t you have some dragon to train.” he grumbled from beneath his pillows.

 

“Not today. We are going to Ealdor.” Arthur was about to reply but, was cut off, “I’ve arranged for it all. Leon will be in your place for all meetings and take notes for all of us. For you, me, Gwen, and Morgana.”

 

“Merlin you can’t do these things without asking me. I’m the king.”

 

“And, I your advisor. Plus you love my mother. I always find it weird you call her Hunith.” he said as he places his breakfast on the table.

 

Even with his complaining, Arthur was quite excited to see Hunith again. He’d always like how simple matters were. No dying every other minute or awaiting betrayal.

 

“What do you want me to call her?” he throws back, as he gets up from bed.

 

“Maybe one day you could call her mother as well.” Merlin implied.

 

“You do know this could be classified as insulting the king. I could have you punished.”

“What’s the punishment, Sire?” he countered.

 

Arthur gave him a nonverbal reply, as reached for Merlin’s robes and pulled him forward for a kiss.

 

“Gwen and Morgana are waiting for us.” Merlin had whispered against Arthur’s lips.

 

* * *

 

After a few moments of belittlement and tongue lashing from both Morgana and Gwen for being late, they had set off for Ealdor.

 

It took them around twice as long because for once, there was no impending danger that needed their attention. No trouble ahead, just days of simplicity and farming. They had taken the longer path and had stopped numerous times to awe at the beauty of nature. Nature they couldn’t quite appreciate whenever they were in danger.

 

Everyone had decided to settle for the night and Arthur was in charge of the fire. He had quite the problem with the flint, as it wouldn’t cooperate.

 

“Here, let me.” he heard a voice behind him speak out. It was Gwen.

 

Gwen always knew her way around starting a fire. Before in his heart, and always on coal.

 

“Never ceases to surprise me, how quickly you can start a fire.”

 

“Well, before I was an advisor, I was a blacksmith’s daughter and a servant.” she had joked.

 

“Things were different, before. Look at us now.”

 

Though it was meant to be lighthearted, it had created a tension between them of some sorts.

 

“I never really gave you a proper apology.” Gwen began.

 

He knew what she was referring to, the kiss that occurred with Gwen and Lancelot. Gwen was a woman who knew her heart and he could not blame her. Not then, and not now. She had only done such out of grief and relief, and for that, Arthur cannot blame her.

 

“You had apologized.”

 

“But, I hadn’t. I’m sorry Arthur that I betrayed your trust. It must feel awful to be lied to and have trust be broken. I’m sorry that you had to be betrayed by everyone you know, in some way or another.”

 

“It’s fine.” Arthur wove her off.

 

It wasn’t fine though. Arthur had grown up in the castle listen to his father be bitten raw as he faced betrayal after betrayal. How he had told Arthur to never put people he loved on his council, because it will always end badly. That they will betray him and they will go against him.

 

It pains him to realize that everyone on his council has hurt him in one way or another.

 

It pains him even more to realize that everyone on his council were people he loved.

 

* * *

 

“You look so handsome, Arthur.” Hunith laughed, as she ruffled his head.

 

They had finally made it to Ealdor, in the early morning, after riding for a few hours. When the group had found Hunith outside her home, tending to some plants and crops, she had immediately dropped everything to hug them.

 

“You look well, Hunith. I hope we aren’t disturbing you with our visit.” he inquired after fixing his slightly rumpled hair.

 

“Of course not. So, what would like to do? How about we do something fun today, in celebration?” she proposed.

 

“Arthur, didn’t you once say you liked to be a baker?” Merlin spoke from behind him.

 

“No, I did not. I do think it would make me a bad guest if I gave your mother food poisoning or even burned down the roof.”

 

Upon Hunith’s insistence, he and Morgana tried to bake, while Gwen and Merlin were off by the river cleaning some clothes.

 

Arthur, though not on purpose, had actually set fire to something while inside. He had accidently set fire to Morgana’s sleeve and in retaliation, she had set fire to his tunic. This resulted in a rather dangerous game and had been put to a stop with Hunith and her bucket of water. Both he and Morgana were banished from the house, laughing, and were told not to come back until lunch.

 

Morgana had decided to set foot into the forest and Arthur followed in suit. Morgana had found a giant oak tree and sat at the base of it.

 

“I always did like Ealdor. One of the only places I didn’t rampage when I went crazy and all anger fuelled.”

 

They both knew that these topics were not meant for daylight. They were meant to be spoken in hushed whispers at night, not on a sunny day, in a beautiful forest.

 

“Hunith said something interesting the other day.” he briefly paused, “She said that according to her books and studies, anger is a secondary emotion. That before someone is angry, they had to have been hurt in some way.”

 

Morgana looked away and did not speak, fearful that if she broke the silence, something awful would happen. Afraid, that this was all a dream.

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you and I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were hurting.”

 

Now, was the time for Arthur to apologize. If he had learned anything from his time as king, it’s that humans will always hurt each other, it’s what they do in the aftermath that will make them good or bad. Right now, Arthur chooses to be good.

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you too.”

 

It seemed so did Morgana.

 

They had started to talk about much more lighter subjects. How Morgana was progressing in potions. They also talked about romantic affiliations too. Like Morgana’s affections for Gwen before when they were lady and handmaiden and now since they’re advisors. Or Arthur’s current affections for Merlin.

 

“Oh, don’t lie to me. I remember the way you used to look at him and it hasn’t changed. You are not at all being discreet.” Morgana teases as she weaves her hand through the grass, “Do you wish to wed him one day?”

 

“Morgana.” he began, “You know it cannot be like that. I will need an heir and trust me I know Merlin cannot produce one. Also how do you think it looks when a king marries his ex-manservant turned Court Sorcerer. The castle gossip would have a field day.”

 

“I know that you cannot wed Merlin. However, what’s stopping you from having a mock wedding. Here, in Ealdor.” Morgana proclaimed.

 

Once the idea was planted in Arthur’s head, he had decided to follow through with it.

 

_Damn Morgana and her methods of persuasion._

 

“Get up, We’re getting ready for the wedding.”

 

Arthur decided to ignore the smirk that was thrown his way.

 

* * *

 

Gwen and Merlin were by the river and were cleaning some of Hunith’s stained clothes.

 

“Sometimes I miss doing this. I mean when you become an advisor, no one let’s you fend for yourself.” Gwen said as she wrung out the cloth in her hand.

 

“I know what you mean. They think we’re some higher class level of people. When in actuality, we were once them.” Merlin replied.

 

“I miss being a servant.” Gwen reminisced.

 

“That’s because you didn’t have Arthur’s sweaty socks to clean every other day.” he joked, “I really hope they haven’t burned down the house.”

 

“I think I can smell the smoke already.”

 

* * *

 

Merlin and Gwen return back to the village just in time, to see both Arthur and Morgana holding baskets of flowers, branches, and vines. The house seems to be intact which is quite a relief to Merlin and Gwen, though Gwen is quite sure the scent of smoke lingers.

 

“What on earth, are you two doing?” Merlin exclaimed as all four of them enter the house.

 

“Preparing for your wedding.” Morgana answered, as she scurried to put down the baskets before her arms give out.

 

“Excuse me, I am not getting married to anyone.” he said.

 

He and Gwen had put down the wet clothes and tried to help the pair with the baskets before they became damaged.

 

“Who am I then?” Arthur had replied with mock offence, “Listen, I know this is really sudden. But, it’s not a real wedding. I know that one day I will wed another as will you but, for today. Today we’ll marry each other and that’ll be enough. I even taught Morgana how to do the Geoffrey accent, it’ll be like the real thing.”

 

A everyone piped up with laughter at that, Arthur went down on his knee with a rose in his hand, as he began to speak, “Court Sorcerer Merlin, son of Hunith, will you do me the honour of becoming one with me, King Arthur of Camelot, son of Uther Pendragon?”

 

“What’ve I got to lose.”

 

“Merlin!”

 

* * *

 

Merlin and Arthur were given strict orders from Gwen to not see each other before the mock ceremony. Merlin had been given one side of the house and Arthur the other.

 

Arthur was being tended to by Morgana, as she ruffled through his bags for acceptable clothing. Becoming king had not given Arthur some fashion sense. Gwen had decided with Hunith that the colours should be red and white.

 

“I swear to god, I might cast a spell to make a tunic white if you don’t have one.” Morgana had exclaimed after fifteen minutes of searching.

 

“I do, I swear.” he promised, as he picked up a mirror from a chair, “Why is it necessary to have flowers woven into my hair?”

 

“Because of romanticism, god Arthur.” she muttered, “I hope Gwen is suffering like me too.”

 

A part of Arthur is anxious when he hears that sentence because it reminds him of when Morgana was bad. When she had only one aim in life left, to kill Arthur. But, when he looks at the glint in her eyes when she sees a white tunic, a part of him says that things have changed.

 

With this sudden realization, he decides to embrace Morgana. As she becomes stiff, he fears that it was the wrong move.

 

“I missed you Morgana.” and then she relaxes in his arms.

 

“I missed you too, Arthur.”

 

* * *

 

Hunith had decided to invite all of Ealdor to the mock wedding and Arthur could not be happier. Hunith had wanted it to be close enough to the real thing, that she and the other villagers had baked and cooked enough for all of Albion to feast tonight.

 

As the sun had begun to set, all the villagers had come over to the empty space in front of the forest.

 

Arthur had made Gwen his best maiden, and made several young village boys his groomsmen. They were all standing in line, with Arthur beside Morgana. Morgana who had become a self-proclaimed officiant in the matter of a few hours.

 

They had a few of the village boys play the lute while Merlin began walking down the ‘aisle’, He had one of the little girls holding a basket of flowers, tossing the petals and she reached them. Hunith had her arm locked with Merlin’s.

 

This was the first time in hours he had seen Merlin, and he looked absolutely beautiful. He had flowers woven into his hair like Arthur, his tunic was red, and he had vines bound around his wrists like bracelets. He looked like Merlin, not the court sorcerer, not the servant, but the friend and lover Merlin.

 

After Merlin stood mirroring Arthur, and the lute beginning to die down, Merlin spoke, “I don’t quite understand why I was the girl.”

 

“It wouldn’t look right that one of the most powerful kings of all of Albion is walking down the aisle.”

 

“It doesn’t look right that one of the most powerful sorcerers is walking down the aisle, as well.” Merlin had countered.

 

Morgana had interrupted their bickering, “It doesn’t look right that the King of Camelot is marrying is Court Sorcerer, who used to be his servant.”

 

This caused their entire audience to laugh.

 

“Now, I have never done this before. But, I’ll give it my best shot.” Morgana paused as she began to clear her throat, “Do you Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon , King of Camelot wish to be one with this man?”

 

“I do.” and Arthur has never made an easier decision.

 

“And do you Merlin, son of Hunith, Court Sorcerer, wish to be one with this man?”

 

“I do.” and it seems Merlin has never made an easier decision, as well.

 

“Do you Merlin wish to profess and proclaim vows?” she adds.

 

“I just want to say that for all of my abilities, loving you, is one of the things I’m prideful of doing. I’ll always love you Arthur, if it’ll be the end of me.”

 

“Do you Arthur wish to profess and proclaim vows?”

 

“Merlin, you have been the best thing to have ever happened to me. I’d throw my entire kingdom away, if it meant you’d always be with me. One day, Merlin we will break each other's’ heart but, even after that I’ll still love you.”

 

Morgana motions for Hunith to pass her the vines, “Tie these vines upon each other. Like this vine your love should be strong and resistant but, it should also grow.”

 

Merlin tied the vine to Arthur’s left hand, as Arthur did to Merlin.

 

“By the non-existent power, I declare thee husband and husband. Seal your love with a kiss.”

 

Merlin is always the eager one and grabs the collar of Arthur’s tunic, pulling him in for a kiss. They break apart with a laugh, as Merlin’s ‘bridesmaids’ and Gwen had begun tossing petals and leaves on them.

 

As they walk towards the fun and festivities, Arthur looks at everyone around them and feels an immense amount of happiness. Even when he knows one day Merlin will break his heart, and Arthur will break his because until then they have Gwen, Morgana, Hunith and all of Ealdor, and all the knights.

 

And, he thinks that that will be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave comments and kudos.  
> 


End file.
